


Nyotaimori

by BloodAndRoses (BloodandRoses)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodandRoses/pseuds/BloodAndRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal eats a meal off of Will's nude and unconscious body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyotaimori

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in season 1 around episodes 10 and 11, when Will's encephalitis is starting to worsen. I have a very firm idea of how Will came to be displayed on Hannibal's dining room table, but I didn't include that in the fic (or the part where Will wakes up at home with no memory of going to Dr. Lecters' office) because I wanted to focus on this one specific moment. To me, this scene is Hannibal giving Will a rare gift, allowing Will to become part of Hannibal's "design" without hurting him.

Will is stretched along the length of the table, nude and dark and displayed. Lax with sleep and slicked with fever sweat, Will’s body has become another prop in Hannibal’s dining room. His arms are extended above his head, crossed wrists bound palm-up and secured to the table with braided silk cord in forest green. In each hand rests a small bowl, one containing rayu, the other a sweet soy sauce.

More cords wrap around Will’s ankles, spreading his legs and stretching them to the corners of the table, toes delicately pointed. Between his knees rests a bowl of miso soup, and a neat line of sashimi is arrayed on a banana leaf splayed from chest to abdomen. A thin, slightly rounded cushion under Will’s shoulders arches his back and draws the observers’ eye to the smooth, lithe lines of his chest, fading to the soft pale skin of his belly. Clay platters and bowls are tucked around Will’s body, the greens and browns of their glaze complementing the lines and flourishes Hannibal has painted onto his skin as well as the hints of auburn and blonde in his rich, dark curls. Khol-rimmed lids flutter over grey eyes, and Will’s lips part on quiet, sleepy breaths. 

The IV stand at the head of the table, with its bags of methohexital and saline, the clear tubing running to Will’s left wrist, somewhat mars the elegant picture. But for the moment they are necessary. They keep Will still and quiet, at peace. It is rare enough that Will sleeps undisturbed, and Hannibal feels a strange sort of contentment that here, in the house of a killer he has hunted for so long, Will is safe from nightmares.

Watching his . . . guest, Hannibal smiles. This dance the two of them are playing out is nearing its end, and Hannibal knows that the final steps will result in Will’s death.

Or his own.

But not today. Hannibal still needs to find a recipe that will do justice to Will’s mind and heart, to the depth of feeling that he had never expected to feel for another. So for the moment Hannibal picks up his chopsticks and serves himself from Will’s body, watching his friend’s abdomen undulate slightly with every slow, steady breath.

It’s time to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyotaimori: a Japanese practice in which sushi is served from a man or woman's nude body.


End file.
